


Day 4: Enemies to Lovers

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Will Katara ever get over Zuko's betrayal?





	Day 4: Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

She would eye him from across the temple. Face contorted in disdain and arms crossed. Zuko knew he wasn't on Katara's good side. She made it well known amongst the group that she couldn't stand him. Retorting anything he said. Backlashing at his efforts to get everyone to trust him. It was discouraging. All he wanted was for them to accept him, and as time went by they did. Except Katara.

The memory of when they spoke in the crystal catacombs was still fresh in his mind. She announced how the Fire Nation took her mother and he couldn't help but relate. Hearing his mother being lost to him as well had her silent. But only for a few moments before she was in front of him, holding his gaze with her own. Katara placed her hand gently on his scar. Eyes closed, accepting the gentle touch from the most beautiful girl he had ever encountered. She smelled like rain. That's what stuck with him the most.

What really had his heart going a mile a minute was the kiss she placed on his scarred cheek. Then his mangled ear, then his eyelid. She made him tense and hiss at her ministrations. It was surprising yet overwhelmingly satisfying. Zuko shivered, a cool tremor went through his body and sent tingles on the skin where her lips touched. A low groan left his throat at the feel of her mouth on his.

It was fleeting before the Avatar and his uncle had shown up to rescue them. Even after all that, he betrayed them. Katara more so of all people if not his uncle. He felt ashamed when she wouldn't even bother to hear his plea when he arrived at the Western Air Temple. Zuko couldn't exactly blame her but, Agni, he was giving it his all.

The former prince lied quiet in his room one night after claiming he wasn't feeling well and was heading to bed early. Everyone watched on in concern. He was pretty sure the waterbender was scoffing under her breath and that made him slightly angry. He chose to push his emotions down and just get some sleep.

The sound of footsteps and the creak of his bedroom door made him stir. Zuko had blown his candle out hours ago yet he knew the silhouette of the person standing at his doorway. Her form never left his mind. The small candle she carried with her eccentricated her features, bringing out the glow of her cerulean eyes. He could see disappointment on her face. He could also see a flicker of need.

Zuko wasn't sure what she wanted. Or even himself for that matter. He had thought he found it at home, with Mai. But nothing could compare to the desire he felt for the brown skinned beauty in front of him.

Zuko stood up, eyes scanning her face. Katara blew out the candle, leaving them in total darkness before shutting the door behind her.


End file.
